Catch Me
by BluX
Summary: MerryPippin. Having fun in the Shire on a hot day. Hide and seek can become a dirty game in the mind of Peregrin Took. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there all you hobbit-crazed people! This is my first attempt at LOTR fiction. So don't commend me on how bad I did, just comment how good I did. I must remind that this storie is unfinished, but soon will be done and over with. It is also a SLASH, SO IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T LIKE, THAN YOU PEOPLE DON'T READ!! Sorry... I REALLY love reviews so if you could politely leave me one, it would be greatly appreciated. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Now without further adieu, on to the story...  
  
Oh wait, just to remind, I don't own any Lord of the Rings characters...sadly....pouty face NOW, on to the story...  
  
Catch Me  
  
By: Blu X  
  
It was a sunshine day, full of the bright and light happiness identified as a great wake of mischief for Peregrine Took. Waking every morning seemed to give him a drive of curiosity for everything all over again. Bothering his best friend and cousin Merry was always the agenda in his mind. A smile was always on Pippins face, also on every hobbit or other around him. He had that kind of air of crushed Autumn leaves and fresh Summer oranges that seemed to make you feel like you are in a lazy summer night as a young hobbit watching the elders make smoke rings while you're running and playing with the other little ones. Yet, this very day seemed to ring in Pippin's ears like a silver trumpet, sounding clearly that today was going to be different; today was special.  
  
-------------------  
  
Pippin stepped out of his door and took a very deep breath of the crisp warm air of the summer air in the Shire. Accidentally coughing as his breath went a little too deep. Shaking it off with a brush of the palms on the front of his white shirt. Having a little bounce in his heels as he walked. Pippin eyed the neighborhood. He had a feeling he was going to have to cause some trouble before he went to go get his cousin. As he scanned he found his victim unsuspectingly tending someone's garden.  
  
"Hullo, Sam Gamgee. This is your lucky day." Pippin said to himself as he headed toward the already dirty Gardener.  
  
-------------------  
  
Pippin strolled happily down the road, a wide smile on his face. His attempt at annoying Sam Gamgee as much as possible had succeeded better that he had expected. Pippin was sure to badger the Gardener enough to anger him but yet not enough to evoke him to chase Pippin off the property yelling his head off. Pippin was also aware that Sam tended to throw anonymous things when he was angered enough, so the young hobbit stayed at a safe radius about Sam and pestered him from there. Sam was red-faced and stabbing the ground with is hand spade like a madman trying to plant some radishes by the time Pippin decided to scat.  
  
That bouncy gait that Pippin had followed him all the way to Merry's place. His smile was uncontrollable when he approached the home and spotted Merry up in a tree watching the sky as it moved lazily by, the clouds carrying themselves by slowly. Merry seemed not to even know of Pippin's presence, too absorbed in watching the white tufts in the sky transform at a snail's pace. Pippin's smile unbelievably brightened for some unknown reason.  
  
"Hullo, Merry!" Pippin said in his brightest voice.  
  
Merry started and looked down at Pippin, his eyes warming immediately and a smile crept onto his features. Pippin's heart rose in his chest, a smile on Merry's face was like the sun on its brightest day in summer.  
  
"Hullo, Pip. Come on up here." Merry smiled and reached down from the middle branch he was perched upon. Pippin ran up and took the hand that was displayed for him, pulling on it and swinging up to find himself perched next to Merry. Setting his palms on the branch and swinging his legs lightly, Merry settled himself back up against the tree. After a pause Merry spoke.  
  
"So what are we up to today?" Merry had an odd ability to know exactly what his cousin was thinking. He knew when Pip was coming over to his house, seemed to know what he wanted when he did come, usually to play games or something rather. Merry resorted back to the sky, his eyes thoughtful as he yet again watched the skies roll by on their usual journey across the land. They could see things that could never even be imagined, Merry thought to himself.  
  
After a hesitated silence Pippin spoke, "I dunno, Merry." Pip seemed to be a little too absorbed in at a healthy green leaf as it stirred in the wind, somewhat frowning, brows furrowed. No thought crossed his mind. He didn't have to look, he could just feel Merry's eyebrows rise and his eyes divert from the skies to bore into the side of the younger hobbit's head. Finally Merry's eyes evaded to the sky again.  
  
"That's a first for you Pip." Merry said with small amusement, trying to identify a cloud as it glided slowly along. Pippin shifted as he smiled widely to himself.  
  
"I know what we can play today." Pippin's eyes glinted in the brilliant sun as he looked up to meet Merry's eyes. Merry smiled grimly and shook his head, knowing Pippin had thought of something devious.  
  
"Spoke too soon." Merry said mostly to himself.  
  
-------------------  
  
Slowly strolling through the lush forests of the Shire, Pippin glanced over at his elder cousin. After a short game of "Do You See What I See" they found themselves wandering the green floor of a grove unknown to them. Playing games seemed to send them to places that were most unexpected. That's what made the games so interesting was what Pippin said. Merry had then promptly bopped Pippin on the top of his curly light tan head, a tussle then immediately ensued.  
  
"A nice day it has turned out to be," Merry said, breaking the silence that had been hanging ever since they had ceased playing their game. It had turned out to be a nice day. The sun was shining brilliantly, filtering through the thick blanket of the healthy trees above. The heat was not stifling but it was still there, the humidity was medium, sticking was inevitable. Birds were singing, the animals were thrilled to have a healthy day, scampering for shade, and the two hobbits walking in the grove were content on the nice weather that was put before them.  
  
"Certainly," Pippin replied cheerily. Pippin's sudden smile seemed to radiate from him, definitely noticeable. "Which gives me the most delightful idea," Pippin exclaimed happily. He stopped suddenly and put his palm to his chest, fingers spread. He seemed to swell with the adoration that he had had an idea.  
  
Merry stopped and turned to the younger hobbit, "And your idea happens to be?" Merry rose one of his eyebrows, barely touching the border of his tan curls. Crossing his arms on his chest and trying not to look amused, failing miserably.  
  
Pippin's smile amazingly grew wider, as if expecting this very answer. His palm slipped down his chest inches. "Catch me and find out." When Merry glanced at the sliding hand Pippin retreated. Merry, caught off guard, grinned and began to follow the overly enthusiastic hobbit.  
  
Merry followed at a distance, knowing he could catch the younger hobbit if he tried but he wanted to wear the little one out. More than once Merry lost Pippin and a giggle would sound from behind a tree trunk and the chase would be back on again. Pippin was good at being silent when he wanted to be. Yet, when it came to hide and seek he couldn't hold his laughs in. Immediately giving him out, but he didn't mind the chases that ensued, he actually enjoyed them. And Pippin was definitely enjoying Merry chasing after him at the moment.  
  
The sun was warming the leaves; heat seemed to hang in the air. But there was a slight breeze that seemed to move the air in just the right way. Running through the forest was like drowning in a potpourri pot. Smells wafted in every direction. Birds sang lazily, the air was almost intoxicating. Merry felt like a child again, his heart lifted in his chest, almost to the extent for it to burst right out of his chest. Pippin was up ahead, taking in the sunny day, still somewhat a child but bringing out the full mischief of one.  
  
Merry knew that Pip was getting tired, his treads were getting heavier and heavier, instead of their usual silent touches on the mossy grass. He knew that the time to catch the other hobbit was soon. Merry let Pip hide behind a tree and giggle once more before he ran ahead and tackled the speeding Pippin.  
  
The smell of the green floor of the woods was sweet as both Pippin and Merry fell to its softness. They both fought on the grassy floor for the dominance of the fight. Both of them giggling up fits just as they had every time before. It ended with the larger hobbit setting on Pip's stomach bouncing somewhat because of the small hobbit's chest moving with laughter.  
  
Pippin suddenly grew serious in a second. His brows furrowed and he concentrated hard on something. Merry had a feeling, an unrecognizable feeling, in his chest before his stomach lifted, as did his body. Pippin with a strength kicked up his legs and hips throwing Merry off of his stomach and over his head. Merry, not seeing this coming, did a somersault on the soft grass and before he had any idea or grasp of the situation, Pippin was above him, pinning him flatly to the ground with no escape. Pippin burst out laughing along with Merry very soon after.  
  
"Where did you learn that one?" Merry said somewhat nervously when Pippin stopped laughing. His face was glowing with curiosity as it roamed Merry's face. Pip's hands secured Merry's wrists above his head and his knees bent so his shins held Merry's thighs. The older hobbit shifted but found he was pinned fully, having no leeway. Pippin's scent seemed to waft from the younger hobbit. The citrus aroma seemed intoxicating, the added cinnamon and always the Autumn leaves only added to the sweet perfume that seemed to follow Pip wherever he seemed to go. No special soap or other could evoke this fragrance from this child. The smell alone made Merry's mind reel.  
  
Pippin's face suddenly became dangerously close, his eyes seemed to be too absorbed in roaming every inch of Merry's face. Merry suddenly felt like a trapped animal, cornered by a hunter and no escape. For some reason the trapped hobbit began to wonder if the younger had heard his question.  
  
Yet, right as he was about to ask again, Pip sat forward and said huskily, "You." Pippin moved forward to touch his lips softly with Merry's. Their tender lips connecting nervously. Merry hesitated, wondering if the younger hobbit was serious with his ministrations.  
  
They had kissed many times before. Be it for a bet at parties or a family reunion, for a game or a play, or even an accident. The accident was once when Pippin had tripped and fell on a sleeping Merry, their lips accidentally touching. But this was the first time that Pippin had been so forthright about it. The feeling and emotion playing before him in the kiss was unbelievable. Merry had wanted this to happen for so long yet he didn't want to mess anything up. Pippin had wanted this; he had planned this very thing to happen. And Merry wasn't about to give in.  
  
But before Merry could do anything to encourage the action, Pippin brought his lips away. Their lips making a faint click as they separated. Pippin sat in the bliss, their faces only centimeters away. Merry watched as Pippin's eyes slowly slid open and the lust was displayed so well in them. The desire stayed for moments then was swept away with the all-too-familiar glee that was always in them. Pippin's low giggle rumbled deep in his chest, Merry could feel the air about him vibrate.  
  
Suddenly Pippin jumped off of Merry, releasing him from the hold he had bestowed upon the older hobbit. Pippin laughed and ran a little ways, slowly, allowing Merry to sit up.  
  
"Wh-" Merry began but was cut off by Pippin.  
  
"Catch me," Pippin grinned wickedly and winked. Giggling as he jogged off. Merry sat in the growing rapture of that last happening. He was blinded in the joy of the thought that Pippin had the same feelings he had. His heart was swelling again slowly. In a daze, he reached up slowly with his hand and touched two fingers to his still tingling bottom lip gazing after Pippin. His head was in the sky as he stammered to his feet to stumble after the younger hobbit.  
  
Merry swayed between the trees in a drunken haze. He followed the soft scent of Pippin that stuck to the air in a cloud of sticky heat. The breeze had ceased to exist, making the air tacky and hot to breathe. Merry's clothes began to meld to his flesh. As he walked he could smell water; the air was beginning to become stickier with the rising humidity. For a moment Merry though about where they might be, disregarding the thought, he wouldn't mind spending a couple days being missing with Pippin, of all people.  
  
As Merry passed through a break in the trees he saw Pippin. He was standing before a pond, a small fall of water coming from a somewhat jutting rocky cliff at the right. Cascading down the rocks and then into a free-fall down to the water below. A foam rising and spreading outward from the falling water. The dense forest leaning over the medium pond and shading the ground around it. Pippin didn't even glance back as Merry passed through the clearing, keeping his back turned to the older hobbit.  
  
Merry gaped at Pippin as he began to undo the buttons on his white shirt. Getting to the last button Pippin slowly slid the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. Merry admitted, for a young hobbit Pippin was a strong one, maybe as strong as himself. All that rolling in the dirt and tussling strengthened Pippin and kept him in shape.  
  
Pippin reached back and took his wrists out of the shirt. All the while his muscles rippling under his amazingly smooth tan skin. Merry was almost drooling over himself. Pippin left his loose trousers on and walked down to the water. Wading in slowly, hissing as the water was a little cool. Pippin looked over his shoulder at Merry.  
  
"Are you going to come in," Pippin paused to grin wickedly, "or stand there like a fool." Pippin giggled and grinned as he watched Merry sputter. Whipping off his shirt in a flash Merry was down in the cool water with Pippin trying to run in the water. Merry easily caught up to the struggling and laughing Pippin. Merry wrapped his arms around the smaller hobbit's waist his outstretched fingers resting on Pippins warm bronzed flesh. Pulling himself against Pippin, Merry whispered in Pippin's ear.  
  
"You're the fool, Took." Merry's heated breath wafted onto Pippin's neck. Just then Merry attacked the creamy flesh of Pip's earlobe. Suckling lightly Pippin giggled softly and moved his head to the side for Merry. Merry's lips traveled gradually downward, kissing and suckling his way down.  
  
As Merry continued his ministrations he heard something. He could almost not believe it but Merry swore he could hear Pippin purring. A delicious sound was verberating from Pippin's throat. Pippin seemed relaxed all over, his arms hung limply at his sides, leaning back on Merry for support. Merry held him up with two hands on Pippin's stomach. As Pippin purred on, Merry had a thought.  
  
Merry had an idea, it was his turn to be mischievous. With a last light kiss to Pippin's neck Merry backed away, stepping away from Pippin as his support. Pippin fell backward, catching himself barely above the water. Merry grinned as he walked away from Pippin, wading deeper in the water toward the falling water. He could feel Pippin looking at him, a questioning look on his face. Merry just kept on walking.  
  
Merry stepped into the falling water. Pippin just stood, stupefied at the beauty before him. Merry, standing in almost below the waist water, the water cascading down his muscular back as he raised his arms up to run through his hair. The rivers of water sliding down his sweat-soaked skin, all Pippin could do was stand and stare. Merry, surrounded by the clear droplets, looked like an angel under the sparkle of the crystal-clear liquid. It soaked his hair and skin, looking refreshed from the summer heat.  
  
Merry stepped out from under the waterfall and looked Pippin in the eye. Wet curls clung to his face, drops of water still making their path down Merry's skin. When Pippin didn't make a move Merry smiled. He tossed his head and water flew from it like rain; Merry's curls regaining their normal volume. As Merry looked back at Pippin he grinned evilly at the awe he saw in the younger hobbit's features.  
  
Pippin somewhat snapped out of his daze and started toward Merry. He waded through the water, all the while Merry keeping his same spot. Finally, he came upon the waiting Merry wrapping his arms around the older hobbit's neck, he let his head lay on Merry's warm yet water-chilled chest. Merry looked down at the younger hobbit's curly tan head and wrapped his arms around Pippin's slender waist. This is it, Merry. There is no turning back now, Merry thought to himself.  
  
"Pip," Merry said softly. Pippin slowly looked up at the older hobbit before him. Without waiting for an answer Merry blurted, "I love you."  
  
-------------------  
  
HAH!!! I hate cliffhangers too, but I just love to torture you lovely readers. This is what I had begun so far. I swear to you all I will finish this storie as soon as possible. And don't worry! It'll be a lemon slash!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Until we meet again.... 


	2. Catch Me Chapter 2

Continued from last chapter. I left all of you hanging on the last one. Now I'm going to add a little more on the end to make it so un-suspenseful. A reminder, I don't own any Lord of the Rings characters, so don't sue me...I have nothing but my beloved computer... Anyway, enjoy the story and be sure to review when you get done.  
  
Catch Me, Chapter 2  
  
"Pip," Merry said softly. Pippin slowly looked up at the older hobbit before him. Without waiting for an answer Merry blurted, "I love you."  
  
Suddenly Pippin froze. Every muscle in his body tensed. His face went blank. His eyes were shallow and emotionless, seeming to be looking inside rather then out. There was a thick, unbreakable silence that hung in the air like an invisible fog. Suddenly Merry wished he hadn't said what he had. It would be just like him to go off and say something without thinking first. A sinking feeling dropped through Merry's stomach, what if what he had said drove Pippin away from him? What would he do? But a movement from Pippin interrupted these thoughts.  
  
Merry refocused his eyes on Pippin's. The younger hobbit's eyes had changed, they seemed more open then a few moments ago. But Pip was still as tense as ever.  
  
Suddenly, to Merry's surprise, Pippin stiffly brought his head down to rest on Merry's chest again. The smaller one's arms wrapped tightly yet rigidly around Merry's neck. Pippin pressed his head into Merry's chest hard. Merry could tell Pip's eyes were wide open.  
  
Pippin loosened a little and uttered a few words, his hot breath skimming across Merry's bare wet chest. Merry wanted to shiver but held it back.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Pippin said, quietly, almost to himself. To Merry, Pippin was right here in his arms with his head on Merry's chest, but his voice seemed so far away. Almost as if it was carried on the wind from somewhere far away.  
  
"Mean what?" Now, Merry was just being stubborn.   
  
"Mean what you said?" Pippin's voice didn't seem so far away this time. Yet, it still sounded like Pippin was reflecting to the inside. Wondering to himself.  
  
Suddenly, everything became so clear and simple to Merry. Just that one question had sparked his mind to rethink the situation that he was in. He was just about to confess his true feelings to Pippin, tell him that he was, if fact, in love with him and he saw it as plain as day. He would tell Pip how much he loved him and that would be that. Pippin could react any way that he wanted and Merry would still not change his mind. The younger hobbit could reject Merry, yet Merry saw it as this. Merry loved Pippin and would never let anything hurt the little one in any way, yet, if Pippin could not love Merry back the same way that Merry loved him then the older hobbit would just have to deal with it. He would have to get accustomed to giving and never getting the same in return. And that was a risk that Merry was clearly about to take, yet, he had no problem with it, relaxed and calm.  
  
Merry took a few moments to answer, but when he did, he meant it, with all his heart and soul, he meant it. And Pippin knew it.  
  
"Yes, Peregrin, I meant what I said." There was a pause, a gasp. Then there was a cheek next to his and no more Pippin on his chest. Pippin wrapped his arms so tightly around Merry's neck that it was hard for the older to breath. The younger hobbit pressed his head against Merry's.  
  
The smell of Pippin was everywhere. The oranges, the leaves, it was everywhere. It was all Merry could breathe and he didn't give a care in the world. In fact, he wanted to have this smell about him for the rest of his Hobbit life. Their soft skin touched, one was warmer then the other but neither could tell nor did they want to. Pippin spoke softly into Merry's ear.  
  
"That is the first time anybody has used my name in a long time..." Pippin whispered. Quietly holding onto Merry, never wanting to let go. Merry wrapped his arms around Pip's waist even tighter. They stood there in the pond, together, holding each other, both wanting more of the other. Their spirits wanted more of this love, thirsting of it, wanting.  
  
Pippin licked his lips and spoke softy into Merry's ear, "Say it, again." This time Merry did shiver, a small tremor traveling up his spine.  
  
"Say what?" Merry was always stubborn.  
  
"Say it all," Pippin whispered so gently. "Again...for me..please" Pippin was pleading so delicately in Merry's ear. They both knew what was brewing, and neither of them threw a care.   
  
Pippin pulled his lips away from Merry's ear and met eyes with the older hobbit. Both of them face to face, drinking in each other's eyes and the want they both found there. Once again...  
  
Pippin spoke lightly. "Please..." Pippin's eyes were pleading, he wanted to hear the words spoken from Merry's lips. All Merry has to do was say it and everything would continue like they wanted it, needed it.  
  
Merry looked Pippin in the eye, a soul-piercing look, and spoke.  
  
"I love you, Peregrin Took." Merry spoke slowly, every word sinking into the silence around them. Pippin was the first to move.  
  
"Oh, I love you too," Pippin moaned before his lips crushed atop of Merry's. This kiss was more desperate and needy then the first they had shared, and Merry could feel it.  
  
Merry tilted his head and opened Pippin's lips, his tongue demanding entrance. Pippin gave in willingly and opened his mouth to the onslaught.  
  
Merry had kissed like this before. Only it had usually been with girls, most likely after a party at the tavern. They had caught him after he was very drunk and had drug him off, maybe into a broom closet or someplace rather. But he had never let them go too far. He would let them put their lips on him but he never let his pants come off. But Merry was afraid that Pippin had never done this before.  
  
But to Merry's surprise, Pippin was quite good at kissing. Merry explored with his tongue, while Pippin warred to become dominant. The older hobbit reached up and buried his hands deep in Pip's brown-golden curls. Pulling Pip closer to him.  
  
It seemed like forever that they stood there in the pond, latched onto each other. Their lips glued together, neither of them wanted to break the kiss. /I wish we could stay here like this forever/, Merry thought to himself.   
  
But they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Breathing hard, lips pink and bruised, their chests rising and falling so quickly. Their lips were sticky and slippery as they both tore themselves away from the other before they suffocated. Their minds reeling as they leaned on each other for balance. Merry opened his eyes and looked at Pippin. And he loved what he saw there in front of him.  
  
Pippin had his eyes closed, his head tilted down. His breathing was deep yet quick. His lips parted, dark pink and swollen. A red blush settled on his cheeks and a sheen of sweat on his brow. The sun pouring down and lighting the younger hobbits curls to a shining gold. He was an angel fallen from heaven in Merry's eyes, more beautiful than the elves. Slowly Pippin opened his wide brilliant green eyes and looked Merry in the eye. Nothing could compare to this beauty.  
  
Merry reached up with one hand and smoothed his fingers on Pippin's cheek. He reached with his thumb and brushed the pad of it across Pippin's red swollen bottom lip. The soft flesh below Merry's fingertips. Pippin's big green eyes looked so innocent and young, Merry wanted to cry. Pip was so young, but regardless, he loved him no matter what. It mattered not what their ages were, as long as they loved each other then that was all they needed.  
  
-------------------  
  
For some reason I think this is a good place to halt the story. I doubt if I'll be writing on this one any more, I'm quite satisfied with how it came out. Regardless, please review! It might encourage me to write another fic like this one. 


End file.
